Guardian of the Heart: A Witch's Revenge
by Darcwidder83
Summary: GoH,p2-Caleb's relationship is on the rocks while Lilick's new king is being threathen by a new force. In all this mix there is new powers, young heirs, and a family secret will finally be reveal. Can Caleb and Hope get back together after all this messnl
1. Chapter 1

**GUARDIAN OF THE HEART: A WITCH'S REVENGE**

So not so long ago I got a review from PredatorsLove telling me I should consider making a sequel to my original WITCHS story Guardian of the Heart. 

So, after a lot of thought I decided to actually make a sequel to my story. Hope you guys do enjoy it and will give me all the feedback that you will like to.

I don't owe W.I.T.C.H., like at all the only thing I am responsible of is the characters that are either unfamiliar to you or you remember that I made up from the first story of W.I.T.C.H. I wrote.

This is chapter 1 of Guardian of the Heart: A Witch's Revenge…

"I have an idea, sweetheart," the beautiful young woman says as she walks towards her man and wraps her arms around the back of his neck from behind the chair he is sitting on.

"What is it," he says as he closes his eyes in the pure bliss he always feels when she is near him.

"Why don't we go out to dinner tonight, a romantic dinner for two? Just you and I, alone, and away from here and everyone who knows us? I know of this great place in…"

"No," Caleb says with a resounding voice once he catches on to what she is trying to do. They have been living together for over six months and all of a suddenly she starts to try to convince him to travel to all kinds of dimensions with her. "No more traveling, Hope. We have been through this before so many times. It is no longer safe for you to go around jumping from one dimension to another. Your powers are too unstable for that. Besides you promised that you no longer want to travel the day you asked me to move in with you," he says shrugging out of her embrace and continuing to look over his work.

"But Caleb…" she tries.

"No buts," he says turning around to look her straight in the eyes. He has to make sure to show no weakness in his conviction. "When we decided to move in together, here at your childhood home in Meridian, you said you were staying here for good. That you loved me and knew this was your path…"

"And I still believe that, it's just…"

"What," Caleb says looking at her with concern.

There is a nagging feeling at the bottom of his stomach that is telling that something was wrong. That if he doesn't talk to her about this soon he would lose and for good this time.

She shakes her head with a sad smile on her lips, knowing that arguing with him might make their situation worst.

They were living in bliss that is for sure. The problem, you may ask, it's her. Things have just been too quiet for her liking.

She likes adventures, new things.

Her life as a married couple is the farthest thing from all of that. But, she is happy and in love. She will soon learn to appreciate what she has and leave this nonsense behind her.

"Never mind, you are right," she says looking out the window as she slightly clenches her delicate hands into fists.

"Now come here," he says extending a hand towards her. "I could use your brilliant mind on this."

Hope gives him a beaming smile; he sure knows how to talk to her to make her stop pouting, before taking a seat on his lap to have a better look at what he has brought home from work.

…..

**A few months later….**

A gasp escapes through the mouth of the young woman stepping out of the portal that appeared out of nowhere in her living area. She is startle by the presence of the older man sitting on one of the chairs that occupies the small kitchen area.

"I guess you weren't expecting company tonight," the older man says looking at her with an accusing gaze. "I've been waiting for you to come back for two hours now."

The woman turns to the small stack of wood and with a swish of her hand ignites a small fire to warm up the cool home.

"Tea," she says a bit too calmly for his liking.

"No thank you," he says standing up before walking towards her and turning her to face him. "All I want are answers, Hope."

"Julian…" the dark hair woman starts while successfully pulling away from his strong hold.

"Are you cheating on my son?"

The directness of the question startles the princess of Lilick before she can answer truthfully.

"What kind of question is that," she says looking at him appalled. "You might not believe me right now but I love Caleb with all my heart. I would never do something like that to him. I am his until my dying day."

"Are you," he says gripping her arms once more, tighter this time. "You keep on disappearing to god knows where while he is out in the fields working his ass off to give you everything you supposedly deserve."

"Julian i…"

"You are nothing but a spoiled brat," the man almost screams out into her face, finally losing his patient for the young woman, "who doesn't know what she wants. YOU asked him to move in with you. YOU asked him to live life like ordinary people. It was all YOUR idea."

"I know," the princess says with teary eyes now as the gravity of the situation finally hits her.

"You don't deserve him," he says coldly making her look up at him. "You never did. I was a fool, just like everybody else; to think you have change that your time away from your family and friends was enough to make you want to settle down. That when you came to my home, and ask for my son you meant it every word you utter to me and him. All the big talk you gave to friends and family when you two decided to move in together instead of marrying right away was for not, I see now. It was all lies."

"Julian, it is not what you think," she says with conviction as tear begin to steadily flow down her cheeks. "You need to trust that I meant everything I said then. I still mean it. I am not going to abandon him. I love him way too much. I just need to do something. I still want to go out there but it's not as strong as before. I only do this like once, or twice, a week."

"Just once or twice, huh, you can't lie to me. Not the way you have been lying to him, even yourself. I know your kind," he says calmly, mad beyond reason now.

All he is thinking now is to protect his son from a big heartache. To have the woman Caleb will give his life for let him go before it will honestly be too late for all that are involve.

To protect him from what happen to them in the past. To make sure the past will not be repeating itself with even more deadly consequences.

"I will give you some words of advice, little girl, get out," the man finally throws out through clench teeth. "Leave before you will regret ever entering into my son's life again."

"Are you kidding," the woman asks her eyes wide in surprise. "This is my home, Julian, and you cannot make me leave."

"Watch me," he says before the front door to the small cottage opens up.

"Hope, I am home," a cheerful Caleb says before noticing the tension in the air between his father and his woman. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing," Hope says wiping her face free of any tears she let loose.

"But…"

"I am leaving," Julian says a little too cold before turning to his only son with a sad, warm smile. "I'll see you later son."

Caleb turns to Hope with a questioning look.

"Are you hungry," she asks with a fake cheerfulness.

Caleb just drops the subject, for now anyway, as he studies the movements of the woman he loves while she prepares dinner for the both of them.

She is hiding something, he is sure of that. But what it is, he has no idea.

"So how was your day," she says trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

…

**Six months later…**

The people from the kingdom of Lilick notice a bright red light traveling at high speeds around the palace. Yet, they are not worried at seeing this strange apparition, not one bit, for they have become accustomed to this strange sighting a few months ago when the princess came to visit and in her haste to be in time found out she had a rare power, even for royalty.

The power to fly, something she got assisted by from her new, beautiful, translucent, glittery pink, butterfly like wings.

"Am I late," Hope says as she stops right in front of her twin brother Edwin, the now king of Lilick, just outside the entrance to the royal throne.

"No you're just in time," the king says as his sister who appears from within the bright ball of light. "We gave you a different time just to make sure you arrive in time for this event. It's been to long dear sister."

The king, dress in his best dark blue attire, runs towards his sister holding her tightly to him.

"It's only been a couple of weeks," Hope says stepping carefully away from her brother, making sure her beautiful fairy wings were out of harm's way. "But I've missed you too."

"What are you wearing now, sister," the king says as he looks more closely at his sister as she retrieves her wings. There is slight disapproving look in his deep eyes.

"You like," the princess asks twirling around for her brother.

The young king sees his sister in a loose, big, deep purple shirt that shows of the black tank top underneath it and has a black and silver string belt that is loose around her hips. Underneath the dress like shirt, which stops right above her knees, he sees what looks to be black fishnets with black boots that stop right underneath the knees.

"Dear, sister," the king says giving her a small smile while adjusting the small crown on the woman's head. "You know I am no good at this. But…" he states after her look of disappointment. He then starts to play with her long black hair that is pull up into a high ponytail. "If I do say so myself, you look breathtaking."

She gives him a big, warm smile.

"You think so."

"I know so."

"Thank you. Now, let's go present to our kingdom the new heirs to the throne," she says heading towards the entrance.

"Hold on," he says grabbing her arm before she can open the door, making her turn to face him once more. "There is something you must know before you enter the room."

"What is it," she asks turning complete to look at her brother straight in the eyes. Her voice is now lace with fear.

"He is already here," he says looking for any signs of any emotion only to find none.

"Oh," is her only response.

"He is not alone."

"Well of course," she says with a sad smile. "He would never come here without his d…" she trails of when he shakes his head from side to side now.

"That is not what I mean," he says giving her a meaningful look.

"Oh…" she says with a bit more emotion.

So what do you think so far?

Yay's, nay's?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

**Sorry for the long wait. I just hope you guys enjoy the next chapter, and don't forget I do enjoy reviews.**

After the ceremony of the presentation of the next heirs to the kingdom Hope decides to grab a glass of her lands sweet wine and takes upon herself the chance to stand by a semi dark corner and observe her surroundings as she thinks of what has become of her life. Just as she settles in her spot a loud laughter grabs her attention and looking up she sees who has grabbed her attention so easily.

And right across the room she sees him with his head thrown back, a big smile on those lips she still thinks of, and the twinkle in the eyes she has missed the most. Caleb has become a constant thought in her mind since the day she followed Julian's persuasion and left the love of her life behind three months ago. Her face becomes a scowl as she sees that evil man, Julian, talking to her heart's desire and the woman that desire has brought as his date.

"How you doing," Kay asks the princess as the group of the former Guardians of Lilick assemble around her. "You know she means nothing to him?"

The others nod in agreement but Hope shakes her head from side to side as she focuses her eyes on her friends and the two infant heirs.

"Come on girls," she says with a quiet contempt in her voice. "You guys should know better than that by now. Besides I know her. We, the three of us, grew up together in Meridian. She is a great woman, and I can see why…"

"Hope," Ice stops her sister-in-law by placing a hand in her arm. "Believe me if we would have known he would bring her, or any other girl, as a date we wouldn't have asked him to be one of the presenters with you."

"Yeah," Mapple says. "We were hoping that this ceremony would probably make you guys get together like Ice and Edwin's wedding did."

Lexxi nudges her friend's side a little too hard for letting their plan be known.

"I appreciate what you guys have been trying to do," Hope says as her twin brother joins their corner of the room. "But there is nothing to be done. I abandoned him not the other way around. So this is my entire fault."

Hope then excuses herself and decides to walk around to think some more without the pitying and concern looks her friends and family seem to always give her since the day she left her other half and returned home to cry her eyes for two straight weeks.

"Your parents are worried so much for her," Ice says turning to her husband. "I am not sure why, but they make it almost sound like it's a matter of life and death."

The young king just gives his beautiful wife a small, sad smile before turning his attentions to his two young children.

….

As Hope grabs one of the fancy plates that are being use for the dinner when she feels someone bump into her from her behind. Turning around, she sees the tall, beautiful woman that has once been her good friend so many years ago.

"Myra," Hope says as friendly as she can muster considering the circumstances of this meeting. "It has been way to long," the young princess finishes with a fake, happy smile.

"Oh, Hope," the blond says in mild surprise. "I am sorry, your highness," Myra momentarily bows at her utter word of respect, "I didn't see you there for a second."

"Don't worry about it," Hope says looking more closely at her rival in love as she waves her hand around in a dismissive way.

It was in those few excruciating seconds that Hope saw the woman in front of her more clearly. She can tell why Caleb had started dating her; their old friend had grown to be a beauty. Myra was a tall, curvaceous blond, the total opposite of the princess looks, with a tan skin tone that made Hope look even paler than normally. Just looking up into her old friend's sky, blue eyes made Hope feel ugly and inadequate.

She never had a chance. If she remembers anything of her friend is that she was very smart.

'_Great,' Hope thinks, 'I now feel ugly and stupid.'_

"I hope this isn't so awkward for you," the blond starts to say. "You know, me dating your ex and all, and I know how important your peoples idea of love is."

"It's not that…"

"Myra, what is taking you so long," a masculine voice interrupts.

Looking over at the person that was interrupting their conversation, Hope sees the arm of the man wrap securely around the other woman's waist. She then looks to the man's face only to be lately notice that it was Caleb who had interrupted their conversation. It was also Caleb's arm that was securely and possessively wrap around the blonds waist.

Hope can't help but give a weak smile to the couple in front of her. An awkward silence surrounds the three as people begin to move around them.

Hope begins to bite her lower lip in an embarrass way.

Caleb eyes are captivated by the princess movements as his mind and heart remind him of how much he has missed her and how beautiful she has become.

Myra looks between the two ex-lovers wondering if she ever would truly have a chance to be the one in the young man's heart.

"Hey you two love birds," another male voice interrupts them. "What is taking you guys…? OH."

"Hello Julian," Hope says a with a plaster smile. "I hope you been alright."

"Princess," the older man says with his own fake smile. "It's been a long time since we have last cross paths."

"Not long enough," Hope mumbles under her breath. "Yes it has…" she stops talking as a strange feeling overcomes her body.

"Hope…" Caleb says sensing something strange is about to happen as well. When she turns to look at him he knows something is about to happen. "Dad," he says turning to the older man. "I think you need to take Myra out here and back to Meridian, like now."

"What, why…"

"Please, just go. I'll explain everything once I return home," he then sees Hope running towards her family with a frighten look on her pale, beautiful features. He turns to his date and quickly explains a quick lie before giving her a kiss on the top of her head and running after the love of his life.

"Let's go," Julian says grabbing the tall woman's arm and dragging her out of the throne room.

…..

"Mom, dad, Edwin we have some problems," Hope says in a hush tone as she reaches her family.

"What is going on," Edwin says as he sees both Caleb and Ice power walking their way.

"We need to get the kids and guest out of here," Ice says as a strange look is in her face.

"I don't think there is time," Caleb says as dark figures begin to block the doorways.

"Guardians," Hope says going into take charge mode as the Mapple, Kay, and Lexxi joins them. "I want weapons out and town portals ready. Girls try to take as many innocent as possible at a time. Ice, take Edwin, mom, dad, and the babies first and if you like stay there with them. Try not to use your powers to much until all the guest are out."

"I am not leaving," the king says defiantly.

Ice gives her husband a cold glare at his defiance.

"Someone needs to make sure your parents and the babies are alright," she says with a voice showing that there is no use arguing.

"But…"

"But nothing, just go," says Hope turning away from her family and looking around the crowd. "Power up," she says as she hears the portal being use and then notices the guardians from earth doing the same. "Caleb," she says sensing him right next to her as she finishes transforming. "Be safe," she says before running of into battle.

…

'_Damn,' _Hope thinks half an hour later as she looks around the still going battle. She feels exhaustion begin to seep through her body but the fact that there is still a lot of guest in the throne room makes her continue to fight. She then feels her guardian powers flicker before disappearing back into the hearth. _'Great.'_

She then places her hands over her heart and lets out a short hum. It was at that moment that Caleb turns her way and finds the princess in beautiful, butterfly style wings. He is mesmerized by her beauty for just a second before he hears the voice of someone he thought has already left. Turning to his right he sees his girlfriend and father trying to fight off some of the monsters who seem to be attacking some young children. Just then, he sees his father go down and his girlfriend about to be strike down so he runs to their side and begin to fight on their behalf.

Hope sees that movement and her heart begins to rip in pieces once more. Ignoring the pain in her heart and soul, she turns to the fight once more but she can't seem to concentrate. She feels like something is wrong and looking around the spacious room she tries to pinpoint the area where she might be needed at. Then as she turns to her ex-lover she notices what is going on, and before she can blink she has somehow transported herself from one side of the room to the other exactly right in front of Caleb and the blow that would have more likely killed him.

"Aw," Hope says loudly in anticipation of the blow that she saw coming her way but it never connects to her body. "What the…" she begins as she opens her eyes to see what had delayed the pain only to see some kind of force field surrounding them.

"Watch out," Caleb screams out as another disfigure being comes from their side and this time connects to Hope's side. "No."

At Caleb's outburst, a light surrounds him and starts to throw deadly energy to its opponents. Everybody near them forgets about the daze princess on the floor as they stare at the adrenaline driven young man as he runs out into battle ready to stop and destroy anyone on his way.

Myra is the first to notice Hope starting to move and decides to help her up.

"Thanks," the princess says in a grateful voice to her old friend. "Stay low," she commands before running back into the thick of things.

"We can't continue this way," Ice says as the five guardians stand back to back.

"Yeah," Kay says as the other nods in agreement. "Your guardian powers are down Hope and we can feel ours begin to flicker as well."

"You want us to retreat," the princess asks in disbelief.

"No," Ice says calmly yet slightly out of breath. "But we might want to consider that option if we want to survive to fight another day."

"Okay," Hope says taking charge of the situation once more. "Concentrate in getting the guest out as fast as possible the rest will try to hold them off…"

"No," the five hear from right behind them.

"Caleb," Hope says before disappearing from her friends' side to reappear right in front of the man she loves more than life itself. "That is enough!"

Just as she says that a light comes out of her body as a dome begins to materialize from her and expand throughout the castle. Caleb begins to stand up from the floor as screams begins to fill the room, looking around he notices that their opponents were begin dematerialize but the guest were left unscratched.

Just as he turns back to Hope he sees the energy leave her body and catches her before she hits the hard, cool floor. Tire, cool eyes then look up at him.

"Is everyone alright," the princess asks slightly breathless and in a hush voice.

"Yeah, sweetie, you got them all," he says caressing her face lightly.

"Good," she says before passing out in his arms.

**What you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

**I know I don't usually update this fast but what can I say, I am in a roll.**

Caleb can't believe what is happening at that moment. In his arms is the unconscious body of the woman that has just left him a few months back. The woman that no matter how much pain has caused him he knows he will always love for all eternity.

"Caleb," the tentative voice of his new girlfriend reaches his ears barely, but unfortunately the only thing he feels like doing is shake his head. "Caleb," she says a bit more scared.

He shakes his head once more as he tries to clear his head as tears begin to pool on his eyes. He has never felt so much fear for the life of someone else's life. Someone he loves beyond words and life itself.

A load bam is able through make him flinch a little bit, yet he still refuse to look up from Hope's beautiful, peaceful face.

"What happened," the old king of Lilick says as he, his wife and son enter the quiet thrown room. "Where is my daughter?"

"Ice," Edwin exclaims reaching his wife. "What was that?"

"It was Hope," the queen says still in wonderment of what happened just a few moments ago. "Her and Caleb… they were amazing."

"What do you mean they were amazing," Edwin says grabbing his wife's arms. "Did they conjure that dome or something?"

"It was Hope that made that shelter for us," Kay says stepping up to the upset royal family. "It destroyed all our enemies and clears the wounds of the rest."

"What about Caleb," the old king asks.

"All of a suddenly this light like things were destroying those monsters," Cornelia says looking over at the still upset young man holding the princess. "I think it had something to do with her getting hurt or something."

"Caleb," the old queen says in a very motherly voice to the man still holding her daughter closely. "Son, you need to let us get her out of this bubble. If you don't she might die."

"Caleb," Julian says once he notices his son is not responding and no one is able to get near him or the unconscious girl. "Caleb, snap out of it."

The harsh voice makes Caleb finally react. Once he lifts his eyes and look at the people assemble around him he lets his guard-and his bubble- down before passing out himself.

….

"He is just exhausted, Julian," a woman's voice says. "They both are."

"I thought this kind of stuff will stop the moment she walked out on him," Julian says harshly.

"It will never end, Julian," the woman says once more. "Our children are connected…"

"Not this again…"

"Yes, this again," the woman says more firmly. "No matter what you try to do to separate them, they are one."

"Dear," another man's voice interrupts. "You…"

"But…"

"No," the other man says more firmly.

It is at that moment someone sees Caleb begin to move around his cot.

"Caleb" a soft, feminine voice says.

Caleb opens his eyes to look into the worried eyes of his girlfriend.

"Myra," he says weakly. "What happened?"

"Finally," Julian says as he gets near to the cot that his only son is lying on. "You have been out of it for a long while, kid."

"What…Hope…" Caleb suddenly says sitting up all of a suddenly.

"Over here," Edwin says from Caleb's left side.

The young man turns to his side and sees Edwin with all the guardians sitting around the cot that was holding a small figure person, Hope.

"Hope," Caleb says jumping off his own cot, staying still for a short time while the dizziness disappears from his brain, and running towards the other cot. "Is she okay?"

"Yes," Ice says placing a hand on his shoulder. "She just overused her powers, just like you," she says with a small smile. "She should be up soon."

Caleb nods before taking a seat in an empty chair near the princess' head.

"Good," he nods as he settles in.

"Well we should get going," Julian says as he and Myra nears the other occupant of the room. "The doctor said you are fine to travel between dimensions. Caleb?"

"I won't go now. Not until she wakes up," Caleb says firmly. "If you want, you and Myra go. It is late and her family must be worried about her."

"Caleb," he hears Myra but doesn't turn to face her or his father, "let's go home. It is getting late and they say she just needs rest. Besides, there are way too many people in here already."

"I said, no," Caleb says turning to Julian and Myra as the bed he just laid in flew back into the farthest wall. "I will not go until I find out what is going on here."

"Just go," a soft feminine voice says. Caleb turns only to stop and start staring into the beautiful eyes of the woman who recently left him. "It is too late to figure out anything at the moment. We are all too exhausted to do anything else about the situation. Just go home and rest."

"I…" Caleb begins but she interrupts him again.

"This none of your concern anymore," she says as her brother helps her sit up. "This is my home land not yours. It has never been yours to worry about."

Caleb stares at her like a fish out of water before answering.

"Just because we are no longer together doesn't mean I can't worry about what happens to your home or family. Have you forgotten that your brother is my best friend and that your niece and nephew are my god children?"

"Fine," she says with finality. "Do as you wish."

"Not to be rude or anything," the old queen says interrupting the awkward moment. "I think that you should be going home now Caleb," the young man quickly looks over at the older woman. "It's not like we don't appreciate your concern, son, but Hope is right. We are all too tired and drained to do or figure anything out tonight. We need to rest, and tomorrow, bright and early, we'll get to work."

"But…"

"Caleb," the old king says standing beside his wife. "We are not kicking you out, son, and if you wish to stay you still have your room upstairs to go rest at but right now we," he signals to his wife and two children, "have some more pressing things to talk about."

"Umm…" Caleb hesitates for a moment before making up his mind. "I'll go home then, but I'll be back as soon as the sun rises."

…..

"What is going on," Edwin says looking at his father and the doctor.

Hope is sitting on her cot, legs now touching the floor, and starring out the window as the three older adults look at her with worry as she stays silent for a long while.

"How long," she finally asks, still not looking at the other four occupants of the room. Everyone was guided out of the hospital room as the true royals needed to talk in private. "How much time do I have left?"

"What," Edwin asks looking at his sister in surprise. "What are…"

"Edwin, calm down," the old queen says looking at her son reproachfully.

"Then someone explain to me what is going on," the king says forcefully.

"Son," the old king says calmly but gravely. "You need to understand that the information we are about to tell you is both important and serious beyond anything else we have ever thought you about being royal here."

"I am listening."

"You also need to understand that this doesn't leave this room," his father says. "We shouldn't even mention it outside, not after this conversation," at this their mother lets out a sob and Hope once more looks out the window.

Edwin swallows with anticipation and nods in response.

"You know how important to our people love is," he nods and looks over at Hope. "That once you are bond or married, or whatever it is a binding thing. When that person is your one there is no force in this world that could and should separate them."

"Of course, you told Ice and me this before we got married. I think you had that same talk with Hope."

Hope looks over at her brother and gives him a small smile. The young king sits next to his sister and holds her hand.

"Yes, well we did. The thing is that if our people don't find their 'one' or married the wrong person there could be dire consequences," their father continues.

"What kind…"

"It has more to do with our powers and our feel of our lands. But…" their father continues.

"It is harsher when it comes to the royal family. Since our powers are more connected to what goes around us and the people we look over on," Edwin sees Hope lower her face once more and his hands softer as the queen continues. "Our being away from our 'ones' can be deadly."

"What," Edwin says in a high pitch, low voice.

"I am dying, Edwin, that is what they are trying to say," Hope says looking straight at her brother. "And before anyone says anything, I knew the consequences of my actions. No, I won't try to get back to him. I will not make him leave the life he has now just to help me out."

"But…"

"If there is no love in one side nothing can be done, Edwin," Hope says looking at him. "Besides, he won't know. He might be feeling it a little but since he is not from here and we never did get married he would be able to move on with his life. He will be able to redo his without feeling guilty."

"Now you see the reason for discretion," the old king says.

Edwin nods before they all hold on to each other for dear life. They are all scare, sad, and worn out. They all wish something can make things better, but know that it is useless now.

"I'm sorry," the royal medic says quietly as tears also begin to form in his eyes. "I wish there is something I can do for you all."

**Until next time everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

**Here's the next chapter. And yes, Hope is dying, boo hoo, sniff, sniff. The real question is if I am willing to kill my own character, hum, I'll guess you guys will just have to continue reading.**

_My Dearest Caleb,_

_ I am sorry to leave like this, my love, but I don't have the guts to face you and tell you in person that I am leaving you and this life we have created behind. The truth is that I have been lying to you about my true whereabouts for a long time now. I have been lying right on your face almost at a daily basis now._

_ You see, when you leave home I leave as well. When you believe I am home doing that you are expecting me to do I am gone as well. I tried talking to you about it, several times too, but just looking into your eyes… I knew you couldn't understand. Not completely anyway. So, I didn't have it in my heart to talk to you about the issues that you have so clearly seen in my face for quite a while now._

_ I know that I told you I wanted this. I know that I came to you and ask to be part of your quiet life. I did want that happily ever after, Caleb, I really did, and I still believe that a small part of me still wants it (why else would I have stick around for as long as I did?). I just don't think this is it for me. I feel this is not over for me, you know the life I been use for all of my life. I believe that there is something else I am missing, that there is another battle out there for me to go into, another battle that needs me._

_ Caleb, want to know a little secret? Today when I woke up without you next to me I knew it was time. I knew that you somehow knew. I knew you were probably not surprise to find this letter instead of your loving girlfriend… I knew you will read this letter from top to bottom without any hesitations, not like the hundreds of breaks I took writing this letter for you._

_ You might not believe me, my love, but you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I am sure that I will always wish to return to you but I know I don't deserve you. Live happily my love, and don't worry about me. I know we will meet again, and when that happens I hope we can be civil by then._

_i….i…_

_Always will love you no matter what,_

_Princess Hope of Lilick_

_Move on my love; move on, I will see you in our next lifetime._

"Why do you insist in torturing yourself like this," Julian says from his son's doorway.

"This is not torture dad," Caleb says waving the piece of parchment around before putting it away in one of his hidden shirt pockets. "I carry this around as a reminder."

"What kind of reminder," the older man asks carefully.

"Of many things really," Caleb says in a calm voice. When his father doesn't comment he decides to be open up and elaborate more. "How love sometimes is never enough. Of how painful true love is once you lose it. Of… of why I shouldn't go running after her time and time again, I use this to remind me that she left me. That I didn't do anything wrong so I shouldn't go back to her and beg her to take me back," at this point Caleb turns to his father with watery eyes and one single tear running down his face. "A reminder that she doesn't deserve me cause all I ever did was love her when she didn't think that was enough to stay in this life SHE said she wanted."

"Caleb…"

"I am alright, dad," Caleb says wiping at his face. "I just… Sometimes I forget this stuff. I just need a reminder of this," he finishes signaling towards is chest, "of everything that truly matters now. So are you ready to go now, or are you staying out of this?"

Julian not showing any indication of surprise by his son's sudden change of conversation answer Caleb's question, "As much as I would love to talk you out of going back to the palace I think I will join you. No matter what they are our friends, almost family really, so I will see what I can do."

"Good," Caleb nods. "Let's go then."

…..

A melodic voice can be heard coming from the small, private garden in the middle of the palace. A man in his early thirties walks towards it and once he gets near the entrance he sees the woman he has come looking for singing a beautiful lullaby to two infants lying comfortably in their respective basinets.

"That was beautiful," the man says once the princess is finish. "What language was that song sang in."

"It's the ancient language of Lilick," Hope answer barely looking up at her dear friend before looking back down at the heirs of Lilick. "It's almost a dead language now but there are some people that still know it and teach it to their off springs."

"Well, it is a beautiful language," he says taking a seat next to her. "How are you feeling, beautiful? I heard what happened to you yesterday, and that seems to be too much power even for you."

"I am feeling well, Lord Wrider," she says taking her gaze away from her niece and nephew to look at the handsome lord. "I appreciate your concern, my dear friend, but why did you travel all the way over here from your own dimension?"

Lord Simon Franklin Wrider is third in line to rule the kingdom of Southern Sampling in the dimension of Freshtlying Stars. He is a young man around thirty two years of age. He is tall and very muscular looking. His pale skin is accentuated by his dark blue hair and bottomless black eyes. All in all he was a woman's dream come true: handsome, rich, and well mannered. Unfortunately no matter how much he has shown interest in the young princess of Lilick he wasn't her dream come true. Hope had met the handsome lord in one of her many travels almost two years ago.

"Hope, darling, how many times have I told you to call me Simon or Franklin," he takes her hands in his, kissing both of them before continuing. "Besides, darling, I want to help. You know as well as I do that my strategic, war mind and great fighting experience can be of use here. I came to be as useful as possible, my dear princess, and I will not take no for an answer."

"Your highness," a woman's voice interrupts the two. "I was asked by the queen to retrieve the children and ask you to join them in the war room."

Hope and Simon sees as the infants are taken away by two other servants.

"Tell them I will be there in a moment," she then looks at her friend, who is still holding on to her hands, before continuing to address the older woman. "Emilia, please set up one of our fines rooms in the north wing of the palace for I believe my friend here might be staying in this dimension for quite a while."

"As you wish my lady," the woman says before bowing and walking off.

"Thank you," Simon says kissing the princess' cheek.

"Please don't," Hope says taking her hands back from her friend. "If you really wish to help, follow me. I'll introduce you to everyone."

Simon offers her his arm, just like any gentleman, and she takes it before leading him towards the war room.

…

"What do you mean you can't tell me," Caleb asks his best friend Edwin. "Something is going on with Hope and I think I have a right to know what it is."

Before Edwin can say anything the huge double doors to the war room open and in comes in subdue looking Hope talking to a handsome man. Caleb stops and looks at the woman he once loved more than anything in this world and sees her in a way he never thought he'll see her before.

Hope comes in dress in simple dark, skinny jeans, with small holes from place to place, and a simple, sequin purple sweater. She has black, pointed boots and her hair is pulled up in simple bun as her tiara lies carefully on the top of her head. But her simple attire is not what makes him stare at her in wonderment, it is the fact that she is walking in with a handsome man as their arms are entwine around each others as they speak softly among themselves.

"Dear sister," Edwin says getting Hope to look up at her surroundings. "I am glad you have finally made it, and who is this fellow you are escorting to such an important meeting?"

Hope smiles at her brother before letting go of her friend's arm and walking towards the king of Lilick.

"Edwin I want you to meet an old friend of mine Lord Simon Franklin Wrider," she says as her parents' walks towards them and Caleb steps back in annoyance at the new comer. "We have crossed passed a few years back while I was dimension jumping. He is third in line in his own kingdom. I think he can be of some help. His new ideas and fresh mind might be able to help us figure this out."

"Oh, dear Hope," Simons says wraping an arm around the purple headed princess' shoulders much to the chagrin of Caleb. "You are sure giving such a great picture of me to your family and friends. The thing is your highness," he says bowing to her family slightly, "I got wind of what happened to my beautiful friend here last night and became quiet worried. I really do appraise your daughter, so I jump into the first chance I had to leave my cozy home and offer my assistance in this conundrum."

As the dashing lord finish a low growl can be heard among those present as the air becomes heavier by the moment. It was then that the queen decides to break the tension by once clapping her hands together and answering the unasked question.

"Alright then," Ice says with an uneasy smile. "Now that the introductions have been made we should consider getting to work. We don't have much time since we have no idea when we would be attacked again. Everyone keep your eyes out. Group leaders keep a pin to contact the other groups just in case something is needed or if an attack happens. We will meet once more after dinner."

Edwin nods at his wife happy that she took over when he is still speechless of meeting his sister's friend.

"Sis, since you are late for this meeting why don't you and your friend go and do research in the library? Everybody else has their orders and knows what to do, right," a chorus of yes is heard around the room. "Good, let's go then."

…

The sound of a book being slam makes King Edwin jump up from his seat. Looking up, he finds his best friend Caleb looking at him in expectation.

"I was wondering how long it will take you before you said something," Edwin says dryly to his friend.

"All I am asking is for what you know of this… this Lord Wrider or whatever he is called," Caleb says all of a suddenly.

"Honestly," Edwin questions and Caleb nods in response. "I know just as much as you do man. This is the first time I see him and my sister together. I've never even heard of him before."

"Do you think she was cheating on me with him," Caleb asks uneasily.

"I don't know, man. I am sure that my sister wouldn't do that to you, but I can't say I am a hundred percent sure. Though, it is highly doubtful if you ask me," the king says softly.

Caleb nods with a frown on his face, before he can say anything else the doors to the king's study opens and in waltz in Hope and her friend.

"I think we found something. Get the family in here a.s.a.p.," Hope says walking towards them purposely with the tall, handsome man powerwalking just behind her to keep up.

**Here is the new chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5-

**Sorry for the wait. Please do enjoy this new chapter, and if possible leave some sort of review for me, thanks.**

Before the couple can fully enter the king's study all four charms upon their chests glow and the voice of the queen comes through.

"Guys, we are going to need some back up near the north entrance. We are getting ambush at the moment," her urgent voice goes through the eerily quiet room.

"Be there a.s.a.p.," the king says before he runs pass the other occupants in his study.

"We better hurry since that is in the other side of the castle," Caleb says catching up to his best friend. "Is there any short cuts?"

"Not that I know off," the king says trying to run even faster than he has ever done in his life. "I haven't been living here for too long, Cae, and I have been quite busy as of late."

Behind them Sir Simon and Hope both stop their full on run to be better prepare for battle.

"Hope, we need to power up," Lexi's voice says to the young princess before the purple hair princess pulls out her hearth and says her well remember line.

"Guardians unite," she says in a commanding voice before a light surrounds her and she emerges in her new, more powerful guardian form.

At the same time as the princess is transforming, Sir Simon removes his heavy cloak to reveal his armor body. Weapons were slung around his thick leather and chain clothing.

"We better hurry," he says as they both begin to run after the other two men. "We are still located to far from the scene of the battle."

"Hold on," Hope says coming to a halt, making the three men stop in their tracks and turn towards her in confusion and desperation. "I have an idea."

"Hope, we don't have time for this," Edwin says in annoyance, wishing to reach his wife's side soon but he knew they were at least five minutes away from the battle.

Before anybody knew it the king has disappear from sight.

"What the…" Caleb begins but a bubble coming from Hope surrounds the three left in the large, silent hall and he feels like he is floating at a very high speed.

All of a suddenly the shimmering bubble burst and the three occupants drop a couple of feet into the ground right in the middle of the battlefield.

As Caleb stands and looks around him, still in a daze, he notices the king already fighting along with his family.

"Hope, are you alright, my darling," Caleb hears to his right.

He turns to find a kneeling and out of her guardian outfit Hope taking deep breaths as Sir Simon fights of any of the monsters from hurting the worn down princess.

"Hope," Caleb whispers as he runs towards her to aid her. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Simon turns to the ex-lovers and notices that they seem to have some kind of force field that is impregnable. Feeling satisfy that his love is well taken care Sir Simon runs off to continue the fight elsewhere.

"I am fine, Caleb," she says standing up with his aid and looking around at the battlefield. "I just over did it a little there. I've actually never done that before and didn't know if it'll work."

He nods while trying to access what is going on around them.

"Are you sure you can fight," he asks as he removes his sword from its sheath.

"Have to be," is her only answer before she makes her own sword appear in her hand and they then begin a synchronize, beautiful dance of fighting that will awe anyone who had the chance to stop and look at them fighting around the palace grounds.

Caleb and Hope move around, attacking their enemies, and aiding their injured while being back to back. Anyone who is able to stop what they are doing and look at their movements would be awestruck at the way they move among each other, protect each other, and make their way towards their love ones without hesitation.

"Whoa," Simon says as the couple finally reaches the main fighting putting around them a powerful force field. "How do you…"

"No time for this," Edwin says looking at the carnage around them. "We need to make sure that we've won this battle. Take down the shields," he orders his sister and best friend.

"Look out," Ice says as a big figure materializes in front of the king the moment the shields go down.

Before anyone reacts Simon lets out a loud grunt as he slices the shadow figure in half, making him and the other shadow figures laying around disappear for good.

"Well," the old king says. "That was…um…"

"Interesting," his wife adds almost questioning her word.

"What is going on here," Ice says stomping her foot once in frustration.

"Yeah," Kay says walking over to her friend. "I thought we've won. So what the hell is this all about?"

"I think we have found the answer," Hope says gesturing towards Simon who walks up to her and drapes his arm around her. "We should go to the war room, though."

"We will meet in half an hour," the old queen says before walking away from the group.

Everyone can see the old queen and king, who began walking away just a few moments after his wife, limping away from this battle.

…..

"Come, Caleb, sit and have something to eat and drink," Edwin says to his best friend. "She should be in soon."

"I don't like this, Edwin," Caleb whispers to his friend. "They are both still not here, and I still don't trust that man."

At that moment the doors open and in walks Hope and Simon, who is carrying a large book in his arms.

"Awe, great," the handsome lord says. "I am quite famish at the moment."

"Hmm, so am I," Hope says grabbing a piece of meat and a glass of their sweet drink.

"Eat later, daughter," the queen says in a tire and serious voice. "We have more important things to talk about at the moment."

"Right," Hope says placing down her food before taking a large gulp of her drink. Sir Simon then hands over to her the large book and she quickly begins to look at the worn pages before settling in one near the beginning of it. She takes out her hearth and places it over the page she wants to show the room. Once the book is set in the middle of the table, a large light comes up from the hearth and words are enlarge so that everyone in the room can see. "Alright," she begins standing up to get everyone's attention. "While looking in the back and forgotten stacks in our palace library I found a very dusty and old book hidden behind a lot of books. Actually, now that I think about it I am not sure how I found it, I just knew that there was something there," she shakes her head deciding to leave that for later. "Anyhow… like I was saying I found an old and forgotten book. I think most of us have heard of it, "The Lilicks Tales", also known as the book of prophecies."

A chorus of awes and nods surround the room except for those not from Lilick.

"So that is…" her brother begins.

"Yes, this is such book ladies and gentlemen. The book of legends seems to be here on this very table and I think it has the answer to the question of the moment," she says walking around the room as the hearth settles in the middle of the round table once more, as if following her movements and reading her mind, and now clearly shows them all what the princess is really referring to. "Towards the beginning of the book there is a tale, a prophecy let's say, one which has not been fulfilled apparently. It reads: _'the child of the rightful ruler and the outsider will be one destine either to destroy or save this land. If such powerful child is lost its parents will need to find it for the safety of the plains could be in great jeopardy. This search will either unite or separate them both but if an old light doesn't prevail this fight and save its child darkness shall rule for all eternity and all worlds.'_.If this is the answer to our question I think we are in big trouble," she says as everyone looks around the room with wide eyes and fear.

Ice then lets out a dry cry as she thinks of her children's safety but Edwin looks pensive towards his parents as they try to avoid everybody's eyes, especially those of their children. Something just didn't click in his mind.

**Sorry for the long wait. I will appreciate hearing what you guys think, until next time.**


End file.
